fearandhungerfandomcom-20200213-history
Hexen Table
= (This article needs work, contributions appreciated) = The Hexen Table is an object that can be interacted with and found in a few locations. The first time you will likely encounter it will be Level 1 (Inner Hall). It can be accessed either by using a Purifying Talisman or The Dark Priests Counter-Magic spell on the cursed door. The table when used provides an option to either Use The Hexen or Curse Equipment. It is especially important with the use of lesser souls. Using 1 soul will unlock 1 skill or spell. Using The Hexen The Hexen displays a skill-tree that allows the player to unlock spells and skills relevant to the chosen character. Every PC can learn any spell or skill with the use of an Empty Scroll and a Quill, while otherwise your skill sets available to you are determined by which character you chose. Your spells are determined by various other factors such as your god affinity. The Dark priest begins the game with with the possibility of either Necromancy (Gro-Goroth) or Mastery over insects (God of the Depths), for instance. The left side of the tree is skills. You start the game with a few beginning skills on one branch determined by your characters PLAY INTRO options. If you find and use a Book of the Forgotten Memories, it will instantly teach your character a skill unique to their tree. The right side of the tree is spells. Your spells available to you are based on your affinity with each god, indicated by the white halo around each symbol of the god. Some tiers more difficult to unlock than others. If you chose The Dark Priest, it is impossible to fully unlock the branch for the God of the Depths'', ''as the end requirement for this tier affinity requires you to kill Enki. Unless you choose'' ''God of the Depths''God of the Depths, as the end requirement for this tier affinity requires you to kill Enki. Unless you choose God of the Depths in the PLAY INTROin the' ''PLAY INTRO''' and maxing the affinity this way. Performing sacrifices, having sex with the bunny-masks, praying to a chosen god are all among many ways to increase affinities. Books and texts found in-game can hint the ritual practices to appease each. Gro-Goroth: ''' * Partaking in the feast with the wolf-tribe in the Mines. Replenishes HUNGER to full for free, once. Additional times prompt a coin-toss. The loss is becoming entranced in the act forever and ends your game. * Offering your blood in a ritual circle. (Blood Sacrifice.) '''Sylvian: * Making love in a ritual circle. (Cannot be done with The girl, Demon child, temporary allies, Moonless, or Nas'Hrah.) * Making love with the bunny-masks in the Level 1 -'' ''Hidden Courtyard. Replenishes BODY to full for free, once. Additional times prompt a coin-toss. The loss is becoming entranced in the act forever and ends your game. Alll-Mer: * Sacrifice the man pinned to the altar on Level 1 - Inner hall. * Sacrifice an ally in a ritual circle. Crafting a Fetus can also be used for this purpose. Any: * Pray at ritual circles, God statues and effigies. The God of the Depths'' ''has special requirements in order to unlock. The alternative is choosing this as your maxed out affinity with the Dark Priest. Otherwise, it isn't possible without the skill '''''Mastery over insects'. Performing quests for the Cockroach King will increase affinity for him. Cursing Equipment You may also spend lesser souls by cursing your equipment and adding additional attack buffs to them. The Items List page details the numerical increase of most weapons. Category:Locations